


Dumbledore's Creatures

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: During The Prisoner of Azkaban, but needs The Goblet of Fire to be fully understood.





	Dumbledore's Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Dumbledore's Creatures

Dumbledore's Creatures  
by Liz Barr  
November 2001  
HP ~ during The Prisoner of Azkaban, but needs The Goblet of Fire to be fully understood.  
rated PG-13  
characters: not mine. Hers. And theirs.  
notes: this is what happens when you read 2 good Potterfics the day after you see the movie.  
feedback: always. Without exception.   
web: <http://www.geocities.com/elizabeth_barr/>

* * *

"You've come back," Snape said. His voice was cold, but his hands were steady as he mixed the Potion. Remus inhaled, allowing the scent to draw forth the human, to keep the moon and wolf at bay.

"I came back." He offered Snape a smile. "Seems pointless to deny it, really."

Snape didn't respond to the smile.

"I opposed your appointment, you know," he said. "Many of us did."

"I expected nothing less."

"Dumbledore trusts you. I, however, don't."

"I imagine that there are those who'd say the same about you, Severus."

Remus had the satisfaction of seeing Snape stiffen. His right hand twitched, as though her were holding back from touching his left forearm.

"After all," said Remus, "everyone knows what you are."

"What I was, Remus. No longer."

"So you say."

Snape put his ladle down and took a step towards Remus. "I am loyal to Dumbledore, Professor Lupin. Just as you are. Most of the time."

"All of the time, with your help. Professor Snape."

Remus watched Severus as he returned to stirring the Potion. We are of an age, he thought. We have no children of our own. Only Lily and James had a child. In the last days of a war...

Impulsively, he asked, "What is your opinion of Harry Potter?"

"Low."

"Come now..."

Snape didn't look up from his cauldron. "He is much like his father. Dangerous to himself and everyone around him." Almost reluctantly, he added, "he'll need a good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I hear he has a lot of natural skill."

"Skill without training is dangerous, Remus. More dangerous than ambition without morality. You know that. To let Potter go ... would make me happy. It would also be like giving an Unforgivable Curse to a child."

"That will happen soon enough, Severus."

"It's wrong."

"There are Dementors on Hogwarts grounds. Isn't that wrong?"

"The Dementors are tools."

"Just like the Unforgivable Curses."

Snape looked up at him, his face closed. "The Unforgivable Curses are as damaging to the user as to the victim. In the end."

"Dumbledore has the same opinion of the Dementors."

"This is irrelevant to my point, Remus. Potter is undisciplined and potentially dangerous."

"The boy has a strong personality. He won't betray us."

"Of course not. Just as you are never dangerous to those around you."

"That's unfair."

"Werewolves are not tame creatures, Remus."

"I know that. Better than anyone."

"In my experience," said Snape, "betrayal almost always comes as a shock."

Remus watched the steam rise from the cauldron.

"Severus?"

"I am in the middle of a rather complicated procedure, Remus..."

"As a double agent for Dumbledore ... did you ever know that Sirius had turned?"

Snape paused. "No."

"There was no hint?"

"I can assure you, Remus, that I was as shocked as everyone else." He added quietly, "I'd always expected Potter to walk away unscathed. And ... well, now we have the son."

"Harry is trustworthy, Severus. He's Dumbledore's, through and through. Just like us."

"Yes," said Snape. "And I trust Harry Potter as much as I'd trust you or I."

Remus stared at Snape's left arm, knowing what was hidden beneath the robe, and he heard the call of the wolf inside him.

END

* * *


End file.
